


Eighty-Six the Others and Come Home With Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Next time you get a table for two, make the reservation for me and you."  Written for the prompt of 'waiter!Jared, dating!Jensen.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**EIGHTY-SIX THE OTHERS AND COME HOME WITH ME.**

**pairing.** Jared/Jensen

**rating.** R

**summary.** Written for the prompt "Dating!Jensen, Waiter!Jared" at the [Crack Open The AU Cans! Comment Meme](http://dev-earl.livejournal.com/204730.html?format=light). Most of the restaurant happenings are TRUFAX, but names have been changed to protect the ~~very guilty~~ innocent.

**words.** 2000

 

 

"Corner booth."

 

"Nope, he'll take her to the bar. He looks way too casual for a date"

 

"She's really, really pretty though. He'll totally take the booth."

 

"She's overdressed and he's not. That's like, a sign of disinterest or something. I totally say bar."

 

Jared listens, standing sentinel behind the mahogany host stand to scope out potential customers, while he looks the guy in question up and down and the two hostesses gab. Er, debate.

 

"Nope."

 

Gina and Lindsey turn. Jared grins.

 

"He's gay."

 

"No way," Gina hisses. "He's holding her hand!"

 

With a nonchalant shrug, Jared disagrees. He lets the _young ones_ argue and appreciates the view. The guy walking in, taking in the warm atmosphere and quiet chaos behind all restaurants, is quite a sight. The _creme-de-la-creme_ eat here all the time, coiffed and ready to be seen, but this man is whipped cream on homemade pistachio ice cream, sweetened with butterscotch. Jared's _favorite_. Lips he could...

 

"Whatever, Human Gaydar," Lindsey scoffs, marking off tables on her laminated layout sheet when two couples leave.

 

This guy is gonna be Jared's new mission—and he doesn't give up easily. Like the time he tried to recreate Roux de Jean's signature tiramisu at home. Of course, he'll be happy if he never has to see or eat another lady finger in his life, but it'll be different this time.

 

Mind made up, Jared slips a twenty in Lindsey's hand.

 

"When he _doesn't_ ask for a booth, sit him in my section."

 

Jared walks away as the man and his arm-candy arrive at the host stand, hearing Lindsey and Gina chirp in unison.

 

"Welcome to 81 East!"

 

~

 

Jensen Ackles is _awesome_.

 

Also, Google is awesome.

 

Thanks to one credit card receipt and a quickly scribbled name, and after _the_ best and most personable service Jared's ever given, Jared's got Jensen's full name and vague background.

 

A few years older than Jared, Jensen's a Rice University graduate working as a nurse anesthetist at the local university hospital. He takes dorky pictures of his cats and from the looks of things, has submitted a few to 'I Can Has Cheezburger?'.

 

Jared's ready to draw hearts around Jensen's Facebook page.

 

He knows Jensen will come back to 81 East. The genuine smile he'd received (not to mention the significant tip) when Jensen and his unenthusiastic date left told Jared he'd be right about more than what he had said to Lindsey and Gina.

 

Going back over Jensen's flirtatious "see you next time," makes Jared feel significantly better about his internet stalking.

 

So do the pictures on Jensen's public profile.

 

~

 

"I'd recommend the Andouille-stuffed free-range chicken breast."

 

"Done." Jensen doesn't even look at the menu. Tonight's "date", a long-limbed, stunning brunette who's even eying the salads with distaste, is caught off guard by the quick order.

 

"Try the praline, grape, and endive salad," he finally suggests and she nods. 

 

Huh, a mute.

 

With a strange gesture to Jensen that Jared can't translate, she leaves the table and heads for the ladies' room.

 

"Guess that means she'll be back," Jensen huffs when Jared lingers. "You look good tonight."

 

"Thanks." Jared spins in an inelegant twirl, wearing his standard issue black shirt and black pants. If they're a little tighter than usual these days, he'd rather blame the chocolate souffle than Jensen. "Picked it out just for you."

 

Jensen drops the same line every time he's come in but it always makes Jared smile.

 

"Big plans tonight?"

 

"Just dinner," Jensen shrugs. "Kayla's been on me to take her out to dinner for a while, so..."

 

"So..." Jared trails off but it's not awkward. He could stand here and stare and Jensen for his entire shift. Of course, he wouldn't make any money, table thirty wouldn't get their black bean hummus, and the expo would kick his ass for not running any food.

 

Eh, still it could be worthwhile. Jensen's gorgeous. And so unbelievably nice. He's the answer to every _where have all the good men gone?_ question. He is polite to the servers—well, to Jared since he bartered with everyone else until Jensen just started requesting his section—and the hostesses, even putting up with his lackluster dates. And there's been a string of those recently much to Jared's delight. But Jensen always looks happy to be here despite the forced smiles and awkward chit-chat from his guests, and Jared's _more_ than happy to have him.

 

"...There any good desserts tonight?"

 

Right, Jensen's talking.

 

"Gwen made these amazing, thick and gooey brownies with some of the Rogue Chocolate Stout, and she's serving them warm and topping them with espresso ice cream."

 

"And how many brownies have you snuck away with so far?" Jensen's smile is as decadent as the entire dessert menu on one plate.

 

"Just one." Jared admits, making sure to illustrate by licking his lips. "Snagged two but I'm saving the second for later."

 

"Later?"

 

"Hot date with my couch and Tivo."

 

"Sounds like a great—"

 

"Miss me?"

 

Kayla slinks back to the table and insinuates herself into their conversation. 

 

_Dammit_.

 

Jared's not the type to be rude, much as he wants to stay there all night. He walks away promising to have their meals out quickly, and takes every opportunity to loop around the room past Jensen's table. The two bite check-back and the mid-meal monitoring are just excuses to stop and smile, and the rest of the time Jared can see Jensen's reflection in the mirrored wall his table faces.

 

Kayla's eyes are narrowed when Jared refills their water for the sixth time (well, Jensen's was only half-full) and when he brings a "complimentary" brownie sundae to the table later on, he watches while Jensen enjoys every last bite and licks the damn spoon.

 

~

 

"No date tonight?"

 

"No date," Jensen answers. "I'm pretty damn hungry though."

 

It's late and Jared's just been cut for the night, but he leads Jensen to an isolated booth far from where the other cut waitstaff are rolling silverware.

 

"So instead just going to a drive-thru, you came here?"

 

"I like the service." There's a shy side to Jensen that wraps Jared's heart in shiny pink ribbon. "And the truffle bisque."

 

"I'll—um..." The force of Jensen's smile and lowered lashes renders Jared a little stupid. "I can grab you some of that if you want."

 

He turns to leave for the kitchen but gets snagged and jerked back. Looking for the culprit, Jared spots Jensen's finger pulling at the ties on his black server apron. 

 

Thank God for slightly constricting pants and the long apron or Jared would be so fucking embarrassed. As it happens, Jared just sort of gapes.

 

"Wait—I mean, are you almost done with your shift?"

 

"I—yeah, I guess. You were gonna be my last table." Because there's no way Jared would let anyone else wait on—serve, dote on, obsess over—his Jensen Ackles.

 

"Oh, good."

 

Good? This is leading somewhere _very_ good, Jared admits to himself as Jensen's fiddling with his silverware wrap and meeting Jared's eyes.

 

"Do you want to eat with me?"

 

~

 

Jared works the saute pan with his wrist, mixing the chopped mushrooms with the slowly melting cheese, then pours the portobello and asiago sauce over the kinked and folded farfalle. Two separate bowls, one for Jared and one for Jensen. The chefs are watching him, completely amused, and Jared flashes them a quick, nervous smile. He cooks here all the time after his shifts in order to save money on groceries (and the chefs don't mind so long as he's not using anything wicked expensive), usually making the most outrageous off-menu items, but this is different.

 

Jackson, the sous chef, stops him as he's carrying the piping hot dishes out into the dining room.

 

"Add a little roasted pepper on top, Jay—it'll really add to the flavor."

 

"Thanks, man." Jared responds gratefully and adds a finishing touch to the plates.

 

Jensen's waiting in the same booth. The lights are dimmer now that the dining room's closed for the night, but the staff is finishing up and the bar across the room remains open. Jared barely eats; the happy sounds Jensen makes are way too distracting, but it's still the most enjoyable meal he's had in a long time. He's learned more about Jensen in the last half hour than he ever could from some silly online page. For instance, profiles like that don't mention the crinkles at the corner of someone's eyes that can make your heart skip a beat, and neglect to warn that a certain laugh can sound so damn sexy to Jared's ears. Jared has learned that Jensen works hard and would rather relax at home with a date (Jared's face goes warm at that part) than go out.

 

"So why all the dates here then?"

 

Jensen spears a thick piece of portobello and two pieces of pasta, mixing them in the rich sauce. "The first one—Alexis—was actually a blind date arranged by some well-meaning friends of mine. And after that..."

 

"Yeah?" Jared asks around a mouthful of pasta.

 

It's Jensen's turn to blush. "After that, it was so I could—well, I'm sure you've guessed by now."

 

"I don't—oh."

 

Yeah, _oh_.

 

So maybe Jared's slow sometimes but it doesn't matter since this is quite frankly the best night of Jared's life.

 

"To see me?" He must sound like a moron but he has to be sure. Because after that, it's on.

 

"Yeah, Jared." Jensen flashes that killer smile. "I'm gay, you know."

 

"I know." Jared tries to be smooth though it probably comes off as psychotically giddy. "Me too."

 

"I know. And I also know that you like desserts. I only have popsicles and rainbow sherbert, but do you want to come over and share it?"

 

Jared can't nod fast enough.

 

_Mission accomplished._

 

~

 

Jensen's idea of a perfect night ends up meshing really well with Jared's.

 

Once they've had their fill of rainbow sherbert (highly underappreciated as a dessert in Jared's new opinion - it tastes _spectacular_ off Jensen's lips) and making out, Jared curls up with Jensen on the man's _awesome_ sofa. Jensen's cats come, sniff, and shuffle off to warm places unknown before Jared focuses on getting Jensen naked. Well, naked enough for Jared to kiss his belly and stick his hand down Jensen's loose pants and boxers. Warm and heated, with the fine hairs on Jensen's stomach tickling his lips, Jared brings Jensen off slow and easy, listening for every hitch in his breath and soft whines.

 

The garbled sound Jensen utters when Jared pulls his hand up and licks a drop of Jensen's come off his fingers has Jared bone hard and on edge in seconds. Jensen has the matter well in hand a moment later, and Jared comes with Jensen's tongue in his mouth, happier and more comfortable than he can remember being with someone since high school.

 

It's Jensen breaking the post-orgasm quiet after they wipe themselves off and wrap around each other on the couch.

 

"Want to go on a real date with me tomorrow night?"

 

"Yeah," Jared exhales against Jensen's forehead. "On one condition."

 

"Mmmm, what's that?" Jensen tilts his next and skims his lips across Jared's. "More kissing?"

 

"Okay, two conditions."

 

"The other?" Jared's bottom lip is now a prisoner between Jensen's teeth.

 

"No restaurants."

 

Jensen laughs and releases his lip.

 

"Done."

 

 

FIN.


End file.
